parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea
CoolZDane's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast *Melody-Shanti (The Jungle Book; Disney; Animated) *Baby Melody-??? *Ariel-Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Prince Eric-Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Young Flounder-Young Simba (The Lion King) *Adult Flounder-Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sebastian-Timon (The Lion King) *Scuttle-Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *King Triton-Zeus (Hercules; 1997) *Captain of The Ship-Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The Trumpeters-Trumpeters (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) or ??? *The Drummers-Drummers (Dumbo; 1941) or ??? *Morgana-Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) or Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) or Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) or ??? *Cloak and Dagger-Pain and Panic (Hercules; 1997) or Lenny and Oscar (Shark Tale) *Undertow (Large Size)-Hades (Hercules; 1997) or Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Undertow (Small Size)-Abis Mal (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar) or Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Max-Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *Grimsby-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carlotta-Flora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Chef Louis-Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ariel's Sisters Played By: #Belle (Beauty and The Beast; 1991) #Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) #Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) #Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Skinny Boy in Green Suit-Taran (The Black Cauldron) or Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Chubby Boy in Blue Suit-Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) or Buford Von Stom (Phineas and Ferb) *Blond Haired Girl in Orange Dress-Alice (Alice In Wonderland; 1951) *Music Orchestra-Various Humans *Waltzing Children-Various Children *Handsome Boy-Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) or ??? *Music Conductor-The Genie (Aladdin; 1992) or Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Baby Penguin-Marie (The Aristocats) or Young Faline (Bambi) or ??? *Mother Penguin-Duchess (The Aristocats) or Mena (Bambi 2) or ??? *5 Male Penguins-Various Cats or Animals *Tip and Dash-Bagheera or King Louie and Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *A waiter Who Passes By Melody-Gepetto (Pinocchio; 1940) or Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *Undertow's Various Transformations Played By #Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) or Mauro (Rio; 2011) #Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) or Ed (The Lion King) #Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) or Tick-Tock (Peter Pan; 1953) #Nuka (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) or Vincent (Over the Hedge *Blonde Haired Mer-boy-Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) or Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) or ??? *Black Haired Merboy-Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1940) or Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Mer-Girl-Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) or Holly (Pound Puppies) *Flounder's Kids - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Kion, Tiifu, Zuri (The Lion Guard), Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Scenes *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 1-Opening/"Down To The Sea" *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Maleficent *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 3-Fearing Maleficent/Losing The Locket *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 5-Maleficent and Abis Mal's Confrontation *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 6-Shanti Bonds The Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 7-Anxous Moments *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 9-A Peek into The Past *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 10-In Search of The Truth *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 11-Timon Tells Jasmine About Shanti *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 12-Shanti Meets Maleficent *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Maleficent's Diabolical Deception *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 14-Meet Bagheera & Baloo *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 15-Old Friends *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 17-Shanti's Big Mistake *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 18-Showdown With Maleficent *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Clips from Movies Featured *'Aladdin (1992)' *'The Return of Jafar (1994)' *'Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1997)' *'Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007)' *'The Jungle Book (1967)' *'The Jungle Book 2 (2003)' *'The Rescuers Down Under (1990)' *'The Lion King (1994)' *'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)' *'The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004)' *'The Lion Guard: Return of The Roar (2016)' *'The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar (2017)' *'We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993)' *'Peter Pan (1951)' *'Sleeping Beauty (1959)' *'Alice In Wonderland (1951)' *'Pinocchio (1940)' *'Hercules (1997)' *'Oliver and Company (1988)' *'The Sword in The Stone (1963)' *'The Aristocats (1970)' *'The Emperor's New Groove (2000)' *'The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005)' *'The Lady and the Tramp (1955)' *'The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)' *'Phineas and Ferb (2007 - 2015)' *'Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs (1937)' *'Beauty and the Beast (1991)' *'Cinderella (1950)' *'The Black Cauldron (1985)' *'Madagascar 2 (2008)' *'Winnie the Pooh (2011)' Cilps form TV Shows Featured *'Aladdin (1994 - 1995)' *'Timon and Pumbaa (1995 - 1999)' *'The Lion Guard (2016 - Present)' *'The Penguins of Madagascar (2008 - 2015)' Trivia *Maleficent is Carmen's Sister & Taran Appears First in Coolzdane Alice & Louie in coolzdane Gallery Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Melody IMG 0678.JPG|Princess Jasmine as Ariel Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Prince Eric Simba in the lion guard.png|Simba as Flounder Timon.jpg|Timon as Sebastian Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur as Scuttle Zeus hercules.png|Zeus as King Triton Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Morgana Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Cloak and Dagger Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal as Undertow (Small Size) Hades holding a skull pacifier before attempting to put it into Baby Hercules27 mouth.jpg|Hades as Undertow The Shark Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7507.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg|Bagheera & Baloo as Tip & Dash Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|Kronk as Chef Louis Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|Pacha as Grimsby Flora_(Sleeping_Beauty).jpg|Flora as Carlotta Tramp.png|Tramp as Max Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Music Conductor Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Handsome Boy Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg|Alice as Blond Haired Girl In Orange Dress Taran.jpg|Taran as The Skinny Boy in Green Suit Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Chubby Boy in Blue Suit The-Aristocats-the-aristocats-4398651-768-576.jpg|Various Cats as 5 Male Penguins Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Mother Penguin Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Baby Penguin Alakay alex madagascar 2 quick ps background by empethree-d5sls1o.png|Baby Alex Kiara-smiling.png|Kiara Kovu-image.png|Kovu Happynala.png|Nala Kion smile.jpg|and Kion as Flounder's Kids Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg|Pinocchio as The Asian Merboy Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as The Mer-Girl Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Alex the Merboy 2016-05-15-01_59_12.png|Rafiki as Himself Zazu TLG.png|Zazu as Extras (Rafiki) Makini.png|Makini as Extras (Rafiki) Jake.png|Jake as Harold the Seahorse Category:CoolZDane Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs